The ubiquitous nature of computing system and devices demands that data exchanged between such systems be handled such that the user can be assured that the data is properly handled and persisted to the destination system. Systems exist where the user has to be involved with ensuring that data sent to a destination (e.g., peer, server) has been properly processed on the destination. For example, the user has to manually manage cached changes and cached data.
More specifically, in a client/server environment clients may not be able to deterministically delete a group of changes (a changelist) once the changelist has been submitted to the server for processing into a data cube. Additionally, the client may not know the status of a submitted changelist. Therefore, the client cannot reliably delete the changelist. If the client prematurely deletes the changelist or if the server rejects the submission, the submitted data will be lost. Moreover, undeleted changelists lead to wasted memory and mass storage on the client machine and impact performance.